


Debates Lead To New Things

by DarkJediQueen



Series: Hotch x Reid Prompt Meme Fills [7]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: M/M, Made Up Classes, Professor!Hotch, Student!Reid, University AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 09:14:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5961993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hotchner is a professor of something! anything! criminology, forensic psychology, law, whatever you decide. Reid is a student in one of his classes. the two get into a heated debate/argument over one of Hotchner's lectures. somehow they end up having sex in hotch's office on his desk. would prefer bottom!not totally inexperienced!hotch and top!bossy!reid, but the author can go where they feel. HOTCH NEEDS TO WEAR GLASSES and those cute blazers with the elbow patches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Debates Lead To New Things

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed

Professor Hotchner wasn't someone that Spencer had ever looked at twice. He knew the man was intelligent but he was much too reserved to attract Spencer's eye. He only had one class with him this semester. Hotchner was the premiere brain on current Forensic Psychology. It was a wonderful class, Hotchner was even able to keep Spencer's mind on his class when his class after was Experimental Science, the whole reason that Spencer was at Yale. It had been his safety school but he'd gotten into Cal-Tech and never thought of Yale again until the new class had been unveiled at the end of the last school year. 

It wasn't until just before the winter break that Spencer had even started to give a second glance to Hotchner. Spencer was working on his fifth PhD and had seven BAs at the moment. Spencer had seen him behind one of the buildings having it out with someone named Haley on the phone. The man had taken off his glasses and Spencer had stopped, just staring at him as he started to speak fiercely but never raising his voice. He's always thought that the hacking jackets he wore with the elbow patches were nice looking on him but his manner had put him off. Spencer couldn't remember a single thing that the man had said to Haley and it when it seemed like the call was winding down, Spencer had retreated to think about the new light he saw Professor Hotchner in. 

While there were ethical issues, Spencer didn't care about them. He was no blushing young thing and Hotchner's class had no effect on his degree so there wasn't going to be a look into him using Hotchner to get a better grade. He was fairly certain that Hotchner was at least fifteen years older than him but age didn't matter. It seemed that since he'd seen the man, his fantasies had grown to epic levels. He'd never looked back once he'd figured out that he was bisexual during his teen years and he never kept it a secret either. At current he had no significant other in his life. 

That was how Spencer found himself in Hotchner's office the last day of classes, debating psychological assessments of various serial killers that had been found and caught in the past few years by the FBI's BAU after the last lecture touched on the topic but not enough to satisfy Spencer's curiosity. Hotchner had been shocked a little at his vast knowledge, it was easy to read in the widening of his eyes as they talked. His inclusion into the Yale student body had been quiet outside of the other science students and professors and given that Spencer had never seen the older professor with any science professors, Spencer was sure that Hotchner had no clue of his past degrees and small notoriety. He knew that Hotchner held two PhDs himself on top of his law degree. He'd never not been able to figure out exactly what the doctorates were in. 

The debate was getting heated when Hotchner came around the desk and leaned against it, trying to tower over Spencer. He wasn't going to have any of it though. Spencer stood up, taking a small step to bring him into Hotchner's personal space. The flash of lust that came over the older man's face was what did Spencer in. His hand shot out and pulled the man into a kiss. When it registered on his brain exactly what he was doing, Spencer moved to pull back but found that his own jacket was being held by strong hands. Hotchner's mouth opened and Spencer felt a hot tongue trace his lips. Spencer parted his lips to allow Hotchner to explore his mouth. The hands that pulled him even closer were not inexperienced hands. He let himself be guided in between parted knees until their groins brushed. 

Impulsiveness wasn't in Spencer's thought process. Everything he did was planned to exhaustion. Kinks in plans threw him for a loop but in this case, he didn't care. With Hotchner's hands like brands now on his hips and his tongue sliding with his own, Spencer threw plans away. The crash of things onto the floor was the only thing that pulled him from his pleasure. He stopped and looked to find that one of Hotchner's hands had brushed a few books and what looked liked a picture frame towards the chair on the opposite side of the desk. The books had hit the chair but the picture had fallen to the floor, glass scattered everywhere.

"I'll get it later."

"We should..." Spencer tried to think but all he could think about was their groins pressed together. Hotchner short circuited his brain more as he sat fully on the desk, bringing them even closer together. He could feel hot breath on his face.

"You should fuck me," Hotchner said as his hand slid into the back of Spencer's slacks, slipping down to cup the flesh of his ass. Spencer growled a little as he pulled their faces apart and stepped back. 

"Strip your pants off." Spencer worked his own pants open as Hotch slid off the desk. The older man dropped his pants, kicking his shoes off before dropping his boxers as well. He was shocked though when Hotchner hoisted himself back onto the desk and leaned over it, jerking open a drawer so hard that it almost came all the way out. He heard scrambling of items before a bottle of lube was tossed at him. The older man was holding a condom in his hand when he sat back up. Spencer pushed away the thoughts that a professor at Yale kept lube and condoms in his desk drawer. 

The packet was ripped open and Spencer held in a moan when he felt nimble fingers rolling the condom down his shaft. When the hand retreated, Spencer opened the lube and coated his fingers. He set the bottle down as Hotchner moved to take his jacket off. 

"Leave it on. The glasses too." Spencer thought for two seconds exactly how he wanted to do this before he spoke. The glasses and the jacket had to stay, they feature prominently in his fantasies. "Bend over the desk, Professor."

Hotchner did as he told and Spencer stepped closer so that he could slip his first finger inside his tight ass. Hotchner shoved more things around on the desk so that he could lay down fully. His hand gripped the other side of the desk, bracing himself. Spencer just watched him as he worked his finger in and out. When his body relaxed, Spencer pulled out and lined up two. He careful as he slipped them both in. He expected the other man to tense up but he didn't. Hotchner it seemed wasn't exactly a newbie to gay sex and that had Spencer wanting to ask all sorts of questions but he kept his mouth shut. It wasn't long before Hotchner was ready for a third finger and Spencer had to use his free hand to grip the base of his cock because the little sounds that Hotchner was making were getting Spencer a lot closer to orgasm than he wanted to be. 

"Are you ready?" Spencer asked. Hotchner felt loose enough but Spencer wanted to be sure. He'd kept his fingers away from the other man's prostate on purpose. As he pulled his fingers out though he finally brushed it and the curse that the other man let out had Spencer smiling. Pouring out more lube, Spencer coated his cock and lined himself up. "Are you?"

"Yes. Just fuck me."

"Ask nicely." Spencer held there, the head of his cock just brushing Hotchner's entrance. He waited as the other man tried to push back. He braced his clean hand on the small of Hotchner's back, holding him in place. "Ask. Nicely."

Hotchner took a shuddering breath and then opened his mouth. "Please. Reid. Please just fuck me."

Spencer started to push inside him. It was slow and controlled and Spencer watched Hotchner's face as his cock slowly invaded him. The knuckles of the hand that was bracing his body turned white as he gripped the desk even tighter. Spencer gave him a minute to relax when he bottomed out. He hadn't had full on sex since leaving MIT four years before. Hands jobs with classmates didn't count. When he was sure that he wouldn't hurt the other man, Spencer pulled out and slowly slid back inside. He did this a few times before adding more power and speed behind each and every thrust. He wondered briefly if this had been on Hotchner's mind at all when he had invited him to his office. If it was why he'd tried to push him down a peg by coming around the desk. Or if Hotchner had planned to fuck him. 

A sharp thrust finally cracked the veneer that Hotchner was showing and he started to beg. Pausing, Spencer grabbed a tissue from the box that was near falling off the desk and cleaned his hand before grabbing the hand of the other man that was trying to work it's way under his body. 

"Didn't say you could touch, Professor."

Spencer kept his mind away from how good it felt, buried balls deep inside of the professor because if he thought about it, he'd shoot off before he had Hotchner coming and that just wouldn't do. Turning the hand and arm, Spencer drew it behind his back, holding it in place by the corner of a sleeve with his hand already braced there. He leaned over so that his now clean hand could slide under the back of the shirt and jacket before he slid it around to the bit of Hotchner's stomach that wasn't pressed into the desk. He kept his hand pressed there as he thrust in and out of the man harder and harder. When he felt his own muscles tightening, he finally moved his hand to take Hotchner's hard cock. The man jerked on the desk and keened as he came. It had only taken that little touch, Spencer was smiling as he pressed in hard. He held himself there as he came. 

Hotchner said nothing as he reached over for the tissues. He pulled out a few and passed two over to Spencer who cleaned his hand of the other man's release before he pulled out carefully. He tied off the condom and wrapped it in the tissues. Hotchner took it from him and threw it in he trash. Spencer watched him wipe himself up and then the front of the desk, erasing all evidence of what they had done. Spencer opened his mouth to talk but stopped when the professor grabbed his pants, slipping them on. 

"I've never done that before," Hotchner said his voice pitched low.

"No?" Spencer questioned and winced when his voice cracked. "Which part the office sex, sex with a student, or sex with male?" 

Hotchner looked up at him as he buttoned his pants before sliding the zipper up. "The first two. The third I've done before, quiet a few times. I was put off of a females a few years back."

"Oh."

"You are unlike any student that I've ever had and I've been attracted to you since you corrected me in that second class. You breathe passion when you are talking about any topic that comes up in class. I never said anything and then a week ago you started up a debate after class and I saw your eyes. I've been trying all week to get you alone in my office, to talk and then you had to go and kiss me and I felt like I'd go insane if you didn't keep doing it."

"You are startlingly honest."

"Lies and mistruths ended my marriage. Keeping quiet kept me in it longer than I should have stayed."

Spencer didn't know what to say to that. He realized though that he hadn't tucked himself back in. He corrected that and when he looked up, Hotchner's eyes were on his hands, following their every move. 

"This wasn't a one off, Reid."

"Spencer. I think that you can call me Spencer."

"Spencer." Hotchner smiled and it transformed his whole face. It was something that Spencer wanted to see more of. "Aaron."

"Aaron." Spencer smiled as he said the name. 

"A date tonight? My house. I'm afraid that I'll be getting my son for the duration of the winter break here so this is our last chance for a date night alone." Aaron leaned over and slipped his shoes on, leaving them untied for the moment.

"Son?"

Aaron moved around the desk and picked up the frame carefully. Glass pieces fell and Aaron turned it around to where Spencer could see him with a young boy who looked to be around four or five years old. "His mother is going with her new husband on a trip to England for the Christmas holiday and Jack wanted to stay with me. I wasn't going to say no."

Spencer turned the new knowledge over in his head and tried to fit it in place with Professor Hotchner. 

"A date sounds wonderful."

Aaron rattled off the address before turning to write it down, Spencer figured when he picked up pen and paper.

"I won't forget. We have a lot to talk about tonight but I look forward to it. I need to get going though." Spencer eyed the time and he had just enough time to get to his next class. He leaned over to grab his bag and when he straightened up, he was pulled into a kiss. He relaxed into it in a way he hadn't last time and let Aaron have the reigns, only pulling back when he really had to go. "I'm sorry."

"No. You are fine. It's your last class yes?"

Spencer nodded. 

"Come back here when you are done. I'll be working on grading papers and then we can leave from here. I've seen that you catch the bus more than not. The campus will be deserted. Yes?"

"Yes!" Spencer smiled as he backed towards the door, fumbling it open after finding it locked. He hadn't locked it so that meant that Aaron hadn't wanted to be walked in on from the start. He wasn't able to wipe the smile off his face all through his last class of the day. He was looking forward to the date. 

And a possible repeat of sex.  
**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> You can visit the HxR Prompt Meme [HERE](http://hxr-prompt-meme.livejournal.com/)!


End file.
